


Lullaby

by lion_magnus



Category: Tales of Destiny
Genre: Drabble, Gen, based on a scene from the Proust drama CD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lion_magnus/pseuds/lion_magnus
Summary: Stahn wakes up to a gentle song.
Kudos: 4





	Lullaby

A song with words too quiet to understand found its way into Stahn's dream, followed by whimpers so quiet. His mind still too occupied with repelling the remnants of his dream, he saw, with bleary eyes, a fidgeting shadow wrapped in a blanket.

Then, the song eased into the hums of a gentle melody. It was just now that Stahn noticed the shadow on the other bed growing still, all but black hair drowned in waves of cloth. The gentle embrace of sleep swallowed Stahn again, and with the last conscious thought, he wondered what that melody may have been.

**Author's Note:**

> It has been quite a while since I've last posted. I'm still getting back into writing, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. It's also my first time writing a drabble with just 100 words, so that was challenging too! I love the idea of Chal humming and singing Chris' lullaby to Leon when he's struggling to sleep or having nightmares.


End file.
